I lost you once
by Myouri
Summary: Sesshomaru fought a battle against thousands of demons. In turn him and Rin were sepereated. When they find each other again, Rin's secrets are revealed. Will they still stay together or will they go thier seperate ways? plz R
1. Meeting You Again

**I Lost You Once**

**Chapter 1: Meeting You Again**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Ramiko Takahashi does. I don't own PART of this story line, I got inspired by a fanfic I once read.

Claimer: I do own this fanfic and some made up characters.

Please review!

* * *

She sat in he dark corner of her room thinking.

Flashback

Demons attacked them endlessly, there seemed to be no end no matter how many he killed.

A demon came behind her. "You must be Sesshomaru's weakness! Naraku would reward me greatly to capture you!"

The demon tries to catch her but Sesshomaru was quicker, he sliced the demon in half. "Rin, run" those words managed to escape from his mouth as he battled the rest of the demons, he had very severe wounds on his body but that never stopped him from attacking and protecting her. "But Sesshomaru-sama!" She couldn't leave her lord could she? "I said go!"

Her loyalty towards her lord forced her to go.

End Flashback

"She won't marry! What will we ever do with her!"

She heard her mom and dad talk about her,. It was true suitors came from all over the lands to ask her to be their mate, but she refused all of them.

"Reyna and Yuki are all ready married off but Musei won't marry!"

They were at it again, her not marrying anyone it seemed like they never stop arguing about it. Her two sisters are married off to fine young men but she never married, even if she hadn't seen her lord for 11 long years she will always remain loyal to her lord. Over the years she never spoke, she was afraid that if she did, they would find out that she was her lords weakness and use her to try to kill him.

"Musei!"

She heard her dad call her.

She walked out of her room and walked up to him.

"Would you like to go to the field with your sisters?"

She nodded her head. Her sisters always seemed to be kind to her.

With Sesshomaru

'_Where could she be?_'' he thought. It has been 11 years since that deadly battle. He has been searching for Rin ever since he recovered from his wounds. Jaken has lost his head several times saying that Rin was dead. He heard rumors about a beautiful maiden that has rejected many suitors, rumors also said that she had chocolate innocent eyes, he was hoping that she was Rin. He came to a field where 3 humans were playing he sat under a tree on top of a hill right by the field.

With Rin & Sesshomaru

She heard her sisters screaming something. She lifted her head from the flower she was looking at and saw her sisters running and screaming. "Demon!" they shouted over and over. "Musei run!"

She looked on top of the hill where a blurry white figure stood. She started walking towards he figure. Behind her, her sisters were screaming at her and telling her to stop but she walked forward. She placed a hand below his armor and on his heart. "Sess…Sesshomaru-sama?" her voice still lost since she hasn't spoke in a while. Sesshomaru put his arms around her (A/N: He grew his arm back) "Rin" he whispered.

Her sisters ran up to her, "Musei what are you doing!" Reyna asked. Rin turned around to answer her sister...

* * *

Hey if you think that this chapter's short than I'm really sorry. And if you wrote a story almost like this on ewa.holymango, than I'm also sorry for stealing PART of your storyline than I'm REALLY REALLY sry. Anyways plz review. If I get 5 or more good reviews I'll continue this fanfic, If I get over 10 bad reviews I'll delete this fanfic. 


	2. Explaining

**I Lost You Once**

**Chapter 2: Explaining**

* * *

Previous Chapter- 

_She looked on top of the hill where a blurry white figure stood. She started walking towards he figure. Behind her, her sisters were screaming at her and telling her to stop but she walked forward. She placed a hand below his armor and on his heart. "Sess…Sesshomaru-sama?" her voice still lost since she hasn't spoke in a while. Sesshomaru put his arms around her (A/N: He grew his arm back) "Rin" he whispered._

_Her sisters ran up to her, "Musei__what are you doing!" Reyna asked. Rin turned around to answer her sister..._

* * *

"I'm greeting milord." 

"But he's a demon he might try to kill you!"

"No he won't"

"Yes he will!"

"No he won't!"

Sesshomaru watched Rin and her sisters argue for what seemed like a minute until her sisters stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Rin asked confused. "You spoke." Rin nodded her head, "What's the big deal?"

"You never spoke before."

Rin opened her mouth to say something but was cut short by Sesshomaru, "Rin let's go."

"Yes Seshomaru-sama."

"Wait! Your name isn't Rin is it? And how come you're going to listen to this demon instead of us! I mean we're you're sisters!" Reyna seemed to be very very angry when she shouted those words out. Rin turned around to argue but was cut short by Sesshomaru once again, "I suggest you humans be quiet unless you want to die. I'm not in the mood to watch you argue" Her sisters looked at Sesshomaru with fear, but all Rin did was give a little blush.

"See! I told you he would try to kill you! He's about to kill us for talking!" Yuki started shouting.

"How about we go home and I'll explain everything k?"

"We? As in me you Reyna and the demon!"

"You will call Sesshomaru-sama by his name!"

"How about we talk about it right here k?" Rin bit her lip a bit, "Fine"

Rin toke a deep breath to tell her tale while Sesshomaru and her 2 sisters watched her, "Well it started11 years ago when I was living in a village, I found Lord Sesshomaru in the forest injured badly, I did my best to tend to his wounds and about a month later a pack of wolves attacked the village." She looked up at her sisters, thinking of how frightened they will be if she told them that she died and was brought back from the dead, she decided to leave that part out. "At the same time Sesshomaru-sama had already recovered from his wounds. He came upon the village and saved me and killed the wolves. After that I traveled with him for1 year until Naraku sent thousands of demons to attack us. Lord Sesshomaru didn't want me to get hurt so he told me to run. I didn't want to talk about my past so I pretended to be mute."

She looked up at her sisters who seemed to be holding back tears. "Is that the truth?" Yuki asked. Rin nodded. "And is your name really Rin?" Reyna added. Once again she nodded her head. "So... do you want to travel with him again?" Yuki asked. The only thing she got was a hit on the head by Reyna, "Of course she does! Haven't you been listening!" She looked at Rin, "Say Rin.." Rin looked at her sister, "can me and Yuki talk to you and private?"

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. He nodded his head. She got up and walked away from Sesshomaru until they were out of his hearing range.

"Rin are you in love with him or something" Rin shook her head but she couldn't help but let out a little blush. "See! Reyna was right you do love him!" She shouted that loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear. "Yuki Shut up you idiot. She's only blushing because we asked her that question!" "Is that all you guys wanted to ask me?" Reyna and Yuki nodded. They got up and started walking toward Sesshomaru.

* * *

Thanksto those of you who reviewed. 

**Ever Rin  
**You're not the only one who loves that story I read it at least 2 or 3 times. I think the title of it was called No More words, right?

**Alisoro  
**Yea I'll think about it. Thanks for opinion.

**WaterPrincez  
**Sry I spelled Musei wrong in the 1st chapter but I really don't have time to change it right now. And just so ya know I didn't think of the name.

**Harvest Nami  
**Thanks for your support!

**blackrose kitsune  
**Well I continued it...

Once again thanks for those who reviewed! (I hope I get more reviews... Oh well)

Plz review!


	3. Reunion

Chapter 3

Reunion

* * *

Previous Chapter-

"_Rin are you in love with him or something" Rin shook her head but she couldn't help but let out a little blush. "See! Reyna was right you do love him!" She shouted that loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear. "Yuki Shut up you idiot. She's only blushing because we asked her that question!" "Is that all you guys wanted to ask me?" Reyna and Yuki nodded. They got up and started walking toward Sesshomaru._

When they got back to field she told her sisters goodbye and went off with Sesshomaru.

---

**At the village**

"What!"

"Mother, it's ok. That demon seems really nice to her." Reyna tried to calm her mother down.

"What do you mean it's ok? From what I've heard she just left with Lord Sesshomaru, the demon who is feared by all, and is also known to be very cruel to humans!"

"Yes but from the story we heard her tell us, he saved her from a pack of wolves and took her under his care for 2 years. If he really hated her why didn't he kill her sooner?" Yuki stared at her mothers blank expression.

---

**With Sesshomaru**

"Lord Sesshomaru, where is Jaken-sama and Ah-Un?"

"Back at the castle."

---

**Back at the castle**

Jaken was pacing back and forth like a maniac wondering where Sesshomaru was. Just when he was about to scream he noticed Sesshomaru coming with a young girl by his side. _'Who could she be?_

Jaken immediately ran out of the room to greet his lord. "Sesshomaru-sama! Who is this young lady with you?"

Sesshomaru glared at him and simply said, "Rin"

"That's Rin? My she's grown up into a beautiful young lady. Not like the little annoying brat she's always been."

"I'm right here you know!"

"Who cares!"

Sesshomaru just stood there watching his two companions argue.

I'm really sorry if this chapter's really short. I know I owe you guys a new chapter, and I'm getting really desperate for new ideas. You think you can help? And plz check out my other fanfic. It's really better than the summary and prologue makes it sound.

Review corner-

**Ten-no-Ryu-chan**

Thanks!

**Hannah**

Glad ya like it!

**Sailor Millenium**

17.

**Water Princez**

I know. I just wanted to add that.

**Black Rose Kitsune**

I think your first question was already answered. I'm not going to answer the second and third one. And yes this is a Sesshy/Rin.

Plz review!


	4. Rin's Power

Chapter 4

Rin's Power

* * *

Previous Chapter

"_That's Rin? My she's grown up into a beautiful young lady. Not like the little annoying brat she's always been."_

"_I'm right here you know!"_

"_Who cares!"_

_Sesshomaru just stood there watching his two companions argue.

* * *

_

After Rin finished arguing with Jaken she walked back into her old room. It was already night. _"We must have fought for a long time." _Rin thought.

--Rin's P.O.V--

I sighed, it was the night of the full moon. The same night she was separated from her brother, Kyo. She was only a few years old, when she meet Kyo. At that time she was cold and alone.

OoO Flash Back OoO

She was sitting in the forest alone, when he walked up to her. He picked her up and brought her to a large forest clearing. She was frightened when she saw a dragons in there.

Kyo bent down to meet her eye level, and then whispered in her ear, "Don't worry we won't hurt you, I promise."

She didn't know why but she felt a lot better. Then all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder, then she passed out.

When she woke up the next morning she saw 10 people surrounding her, including the guy that brought her here. He was also the first to speak, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, then tilted her head to the side, with a confused look on her face.

One of the other guys spoke first, "Don't worry we just mixed a little dragon blood in your system."

He looked really serious when he said the next words, "Within the dragons, from now on, you will be known as the dragon princess, Sakura, got it?"

She nodded her head.

OoO End Of Flashback OoO

I smiled as I remembered that memory, from that day on I learned all of their names. We've became best friends ever since, and sibling bonds grew between us. I found out later on that they could transform into a dragon, and a human like form, they tried to teach me how to do it, but I could never seem to be able to do it. I was separated from them when a war striked between the dragons for me.

I sighed once again as she held her palm out. A small fire lit up in it, and when it died out, a beautiful fiery butterfly took its place.

It was one of the few things I've managed to learn while with my brothers.

* * *

Review corner

**Deadly Crimson**

Glad you thought it was interesting.

**Amara Anon**

Thanks, I'm not so good with grammar.

**Millie M. Banshee**

Thanks! I really liked the pic!

**Ten-no-Ryu-chan**

I hope this chapter is long enough, I was planning to write about Rin's power a few chapters alter, but I owe you since I made the last chapter short, and I haven't updated in a while.

**sesshomarus woman**

I think you found out a lot more in this chapter.

**TheEvilAshleyness**

I think this chapter has a lot of detail!

**Keitorin-san**

I can't tell you whether or not Rin likes Sesshomaru, but you'll find out!

**Blackrose Kitsune**

Thanks. I hope this chapter has enough detail.

* * *

Wow… 7 reviews for 1 chapter! I think I'm getting better! Anyways, R&R 


	5. Secrets Revealed, A New Dragon Appears

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed, A New Dragon Appears

Hitori (Me): -; Sorry it's been a long time since I've updated, my computer kind of went dead for a while, and I lost all of my files. But I've had this chapter typed before, I swear!

Rin: Anno (Um)…. Hitori-san…didn't you say th-

Hitori: Immediately knocks Rin unconscious

* * *

Previous Chapter 

I smiled as I remembered that memory; from that day on I learned all of their names. We've became best friends ever since, and sibling bonds grew between us. I found out later on that they could transform into a dragon and a human like form, they tried to teach me how to do it, but I could never seem to be able to do it. I was separated from them when a war striked between the dragons for me.

I sighed once again as she held her palm out. A small fire lit up in it, and when it died out, a beautiful fiery butterfly took its place.

It was one of the few things I've managed to learn while with my brothers.

* * *

--Still Rin's P.O.V-- 

I heard the door close behind me. Shoot! I forgot to close it earlier when I came in.

"Rin."

I froze, it was…"S-Sesshomaru-sama…" I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. Damn it! How could I be stupid enough to let this happen! I bet you if my brothers were still alive, they'll be laughing at me right now, and then scream at me for being so stupid.

-- End of Rin's P.O.V --

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He was about to say something until Jaken burst through the door.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Dragons are at the front of the castle!"

Sesshomaru immediately left the room without another word.

_Dragons? Could it be…? _Rin shook her head. _No, they died, but what if…_ Her eyes widened, Sesshomaru-sama! She immediately ran out the door, down the stairs, through the hallways, and out to the front of the castle. What she saw made her freeze. It was a (didn't Jaken say dragons?) red dragon. She could feel her heart beat speed up. Her eyes widened with fear and hope. _He was a red dragon to…did he survive? No! I saw him die, I know he died. But what if, that wasn't him? What if..? What if he survived? Would I be forced to leave Sesshomaru-sama?_

The dragon's next move, answered all of her questions. She watched as the dragon changed to his humanoid form. She took a sharp intake of breath, and collapsed backwards. _He's…!_

* * *

Mean aren't I? When I finally update, I leave ya'll with a cliffhanger. Well enjoy, it's gonna take me a loooooooooong time until I update again! But, I promise I'll update as soon as possible. 


End file.
